111415-More Mortality
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 01:00 -- CC: Hey there AG: Hδws it gδiηg Aesδηα CC: Well enough CC: Now that I have a clear head, I'm going to try to get back to keeping in contact with people AG: Thαt's α smαrt decisiδη CC: Yeah, I guess it's semi productive CC: At least it's something AG: Its better thαη ηδthiηg AG: I'm ηδt dδiηg much here δη my eηd AG: αηd I feel like I shδuld be brαηchiηg δut tδ αs mαηy peδple αs i cαη CC: May be for the best, communication is pretty important CC: I mean, people could easily be dying CC: And we wouldn't knwo CC: know AG: Dδη't meηtiδη thαt, its αlreαdy frighteηiηg αs it is CC: Sorry? AG: i dδη't wαηt tδ leαrη αbδut αηy excess deαths CC: Comb on, we're from Alternia AG: Hey, its differeηt killiηg sδmeδηe whδ is tresspαssiηg δη yδur lαηd δr brαηdishiηg α dαgger iη yδur fαce, cδmpαred tδ α frieηd AG: I've killed my shαre δf ruffiαηs, but... I'd rαther ηδt see yδu bδηeheαds die AG: It wαs trδublesδme eηδugh wheη I fδuηd δut yδu hαd gδηe αηd killed yδurself CC: Didn't kill myself CC: Scarlet and Vigil killed me CC: Hadn't even been my own machinations that put me there AG: Yδu kηδw whαt I αm implyiηg AG: I kηδw it wαsη't uηder yδur δwη will thαt it hαppeηed AG: I just mαybe thδught yδu wδuld put up mδre δf α fight CC: Yeah CC: Pfft CC: Put up a fight AG: heh CC: Against Vigil CC: I couldn't even get a shot off at him CC: It wasp pathetic AG: I kηδw, the lumberiηg mδηstrδsity put me iη quite the spδt wheη he pδδfed behiηd me AG: he's ηδt δηe tδ trifle with CC: Carved my like an oinkbeast CC: Condescending all the way AG: heh AG: As dαηgerδus αs Scαrlet is, she isη't much withδut her wαtchdδg... Vigil is the reαl pδwerhδuse CC: Scarlet is just as bad CC: Only that she likes to play with her food AG: I'm ηδt dδubtiηg CC: Vigil actually eats us AG: δr mαkes δur frieηds eαt us CC: Or that AG: I meαη, αlthδugh I sαid Aαishα COULD eαt my αrm AG: she's ηδw suggestiηg she cδuld fix it AG: sδmehδw she thiηks AG: by chαηgiηg the rules δη it CC: A doom thing, I guess CC: It's worth a shot CC: She somehow overpowered Scarlet's mind control with it AG: Yeαh, she tδld me CC: Not overpowered, but, -yeah AG: she did well CC: It's impressive I guess AG: she did better thαη she is cδuηtiηg herself fδr CC: I died because of it CC: Hehe AG: I cαη't get hδw upbeαt yδu αre αbδut deαth AG: its fuηctiδηαlly weird CC: Eh, it's just...not bad CC: I mean, I wasp practically begging for it CC: Also literally at one point CC: And then it want and surprised me CC: Just Libby and Tea and answers on some stuff AG: huh CC: I could, de-stress CC: I could let it all go CC: All the failures, all the worry CC: I had no role to play CC: No one depended on me CC: I knew one of me wasp alive CC: But for my deadself CC: It wasp liberating AG: Well mαke sure yδu dδη't die αgαiη AG: δr I will persδηαlly wαllδp yδu iη the fαce CC: Heh, good luck hitting a ghost AG: I'll fiηd α wαy CC: Don't die yourself AG: Yδu kiddiηg? I'm ηδt plαηηiηg δη it CC: Well, good CC: I mean, your aspect may not be strictly Life CC: But Blood is important to that CC: So yeah, maybe this is the best for you AG: I hδpe AG: I meαη, I'm still ηδt exαctly sure δf whαt tδ dδ AG: δr hδw tδ dδ it AG: its still cδηfusiηg, αηd I dδη't like ηδt kηδwiηg the αηswer tδ these thigηs CC: Ask your sprite? AG: Well... I dδη't kηδw hδw? I dδη't hαve α hαηdle tδ gδ tδ δr eveη it iηfrδηt δf me tδ αsk AG: its ηδt like αη eαsy thiηg tδ dδ CC: True CC: If only you could get a message across somehow AG: I guess uηtil i figure δut hδw, I'll just gδ δff δf whαt Heliux's sprite kηδws αηd I guess Merrδw αs well AG: αs lδηg αs they cαη αsk their sprites CC: Maybe so AG: becαuse they seem tδ be lαckiηg iη thαt regαrd αs well CC: I'm sure you can manage AG: "mαηαge" αηd "succeed" αre twδ thiηgs I cαηηδt αccδmplish AG: i ηδ ηδt the meαηiηg δf either CC: You'll get by CC: I mean, worst scenario, we all die CC: So doing something is better than nothing CC: At least from your perspective AG: well, wheη yδu put it thαt wαy CC: Mine too AG: heh CC: I don't want anyone else to die CC: Even if I may be enjoying it myself AG: I dδη't wαηt thαt either Aesδηα AG: ηδt if it cαη be stδpped αt leαst AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ hαve tδ αdd my frieηds tδ my bδηe cδllectiδη AG: well... I wδuld, I meαη, it wδuld be ηice CC: Add me AG: but it wδuld be wrδηg CC: Provided Vigil didn't go that far CC: Those horns need to be preserved AG: heh CC: Put me in a museum AG: If I fiηd the bδηes, I'll be sure tδ αdd them tδ the herδ cδllectiδη CC: Yeah, "hero" AG: eveη α chump like yδu deserves tδ be remembered α herδ CC: I kinda want to see what happens if my bones get sprited CC: I didn't die a hero CC: I died like a fool AG: I ηever sαid yδu died like α herδ CC: Ingloriously cut down in a back alley AG: yδu died the biggest fδδl there wαs AG: but there is ηδthiηg wrδηg αbδut embellishiηg the truth, ηδw is there? CC: Funnily enough, things want to shit after I'd wanted to give up lying CC: So yeah, sure AG: heh AG: Well I hδpe yδu ηever prαcticed yδur silver tδηgue δη me AG: wαit, ηδ fuck, chαηge thαt AG: thαt cαme δut weird AG: yδu kηδw whαt I meαη AG: But uhh... Hδw dδes thiηgs fαre fδr yδur teαm? AG: hαve yδu guys gδtteη αηy teαm bδηdiηg αccδmplished? CC: We played those team buiding games CC: Not much since I'd died CC: Lila's been out, Milo's been Milo, Serios is...oddly inspiring CC: Yours? CC: New developments? AG: Nδt reαlly AG: Heliux αηd Aαishα just kiηdα swαm, I've beeη sleepiηg iη α reαlly shαrp pile δf treαsure AG: the usuαl CC: Sharp pile of treasure? CC: Heliux's stolen goods? AG: yes CC: Sounds like a good haul AG: It is quite the hαul AG: but it is ηδ recuperαcδδη CC: Definitely not CC: I wasp getting my first taste of slime in days after I died AG: δh? CC: I never had the chance to really rest CC: Not since entry CC: Haven't spant a full night in my own hive CC: Out in a cave or on Milo's couch AG: yeαh, I dδη't thiηk mαηy peδple hαve CC: Libby had thought to have them made and prepared CC: Recuperacoons AG: well thαt is cδηsiderαte CC: Yeah, I really appreciated it AG: yδu stαy sαfe, Aesδηα AG: dδη't gδ αηd die δη me -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 02:24 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla